1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to brush and scraper devices, and more particularly to debris removing apparatus for attachment to power blowers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Power blowers or "leaf blowers" are small portable clean-up machines having a small electric or gasoline motor connected to an elongate tubular extension which is held in the hand of operator to direct a forceful stream of air onto the surface to be cleaned. In some models, the motor is carried on the back of the operator and in other models the motor is provided with a strap such that the blower is easily carried during the cleaning operations. The tubular extension has a sleeved nozzle which is slidably received on the end. The nozzle is formed of lightweight plastic material and terminates in either a round or rectangular shape depending upon the manufacturer. These lightweight easily maneuverable blowers substantially reduce the time and labor required for many cleanup tasks and are used primarily for cleaning grass clippings from walks and driveways after cutting the lawn. They are also widely used in some areas of the country in removing snow.
Often the debris and trash is difficult to blow away and must be loosened first. For example, wet leaves and grass clippings, bird and animal droppings, large clumps of soil and grass, etc. Edgers throw soil onto concrete surfaces and the edger wheels pack the soil onto the surface. Soil, grass clippings, and debris will also accumulate on oil spots on driveways and parking lots.
To remove the accumulated debris, the operator must bend over numerous times and scrape or loosen the debris by hand, or sometimes to avoid bending, will use his or her shoe to the loosen the material.
The operator often will use the end of the tubular extension like a rake to loosen or scrape away the difficult debris and trash. Since the end of the tubular extension is plastic, it quickly becomes damaged and worn away by the scraping and loosening operations performed on concrete and other rough surface.
Although there is a long felt need, the power blower industry has failed to provide apparatus which could be easily and quickly installed on the end of the tubular extension to loosen or scrape away debris, trash, and snow, and prevent damage to the end of the extension.
There are several patents which disclose various blower and brush combinations, none of which are suitable for use on commercially available power blowers.
La Pour, U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,243 discloses a battery powered leaf and debris blower for golf greens. The blower has a cylindrical housing containing a motor and fan and a tubular shaft extending from the housing with a putter-shaped head at the end of the shaft. Air is directed through the shaft and outward through a slit in the head. A brush is pivotally attached to the head.
Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 2,623,234 discloses a suction or fluid powered apparatus for cleaning gutters and downspouts having an elongate conduit with a reverse curve or hook-shaped end which is engaged over the side of a gutter and has a pair of handles and reversing valve at the other end. A pair of ports connect the reversing valve to a vacuum cleaner and the valve is movable to effect suction or blowing through the conduit. A ring-like brush member is secured by wing screws to the bent end of the conduit.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a hollow tubular nozzle for attachment to power blowers or "leaf blowers" which has a depending rectangular mounting flange extending transversely across its underside, the bottom portion of which is adapted to removably receive and retain a debris and trash loosening attachment member in the form of a brush or scraper blade which forcefully engages the surface to be cleaned to dislodge debris and trash therefrom while preventing damage to the nozzle from contacting the surface. The mounting flange may be integrally formed on the nozzle, or it may be a separate piece having a top portion conforming to the configuration of existing rectangular or round nozzles and adapted to be secured thereto. The mounting flange, brush and scraper attachments may be sold as a do-it-yourself kit to be installed on the existing nozzles. The user may simply install and remove the brush or scraper blade onto the mounting flange when desired. Another embodiment of the brush and scraper attachments have a top portion adapted to be received and retained on the nozzle by means of spring clip members.